Darkness reuploaded
by NineTailsKyuubi
Summary: Currently being rewritten. When his family abandons him for his favored brother, Harry Potter can turn to no one but the darkness for comfort. Or perhaps, for power.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know why Darkness was deleted from but I've re-uploaded it. Apparently they claimed I was suffering from serious grammar and spelling mistakes. I use Microsoft word, so I don't see how I could actually make a lot of spelling mistakes. Maybe a few grammar mistakes….but I see a lot of the stories around that hold a lot more serious grammar mistakes and I don't them being deleted. Huh…can someone tell what is wrong?

Disclaimer (For this chapter and all the futures ones) I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the book. If I did, my name would be J.K Rowling. Which is not my name. Of course.

Prologue

Lily Evans stares lovingly at the two babies in front of her. She was finally a mother now and she was proud to be the bearer of two sons: Harry and Jerry Potter. Both were beautiful: Harry with his bright emerald eyes that he inherited from his mother and Jerry with his chocolate brown eyes that resembled his fathers.

It was worth it, even though now her body was extremely frail and sensitive to dark magic. The twins were obviously born with very strong magic to have consumed so much of her energy during the birth.

All of the sudden the door creaked open, and Lily raised her eyes to see her husband, James Potter, who had a heavy look on his face.

"Lily, I'm afraid I have bad news…"

Chapter 1

Harry James Potter stared sadly at the couple in front of him. The couple was obviously his parents: Lily and James Potter. His once bright emerald eyes had darkened over the seven years of his life, from both sadness and another influence unknown to him.

Ever since he was old enough talk, he found himself neglected and ignored by his parents. His father was rather awkward and cold to him, and his mother wouldn't even come close to him. They spent everyday playing with their favorite "Jerry", the chubby and clumsy brother he had, and seemed to never acknowledge his existence at all.

Even his god father, Sirius Black, almost never talked to him. The man had too much fun with his "favorite god son" Jerry, and failed to notice Harry existence. There several times a kind pale man who came to visit, and was always nice to Harry. Every time the man came he would always bring some kind of present for Harry, who treasured these few possessions with all his heart. But the man seemed to be too sickly to come often, and his trips to their house were rare. So little Harry was extremely lonely, and learned how to take care of himself at a young age. Harry, unlike his brother, was extremely bright and talented. He was by no means "cute" like his brother, but showed beauty and grace at a young age. He had fair complexion much like his mothers, along with his silky raven hair that would make a woman jealous. He had a slender build and was agile on his feet, and along with his dark emerald eyes he was sure to be a lady killer when he grew up. Yet Harry did not need none of that, what he really wanted was love from his family, but that was one thing he never got. As the little boy sadly sat in the corner, he was not aware of the emerald eyes that were filled with guilt and love gazed upon him.

Lily Potter was not a person to play favorites. When her own parents had favored her instead of her sister she was rather upset with them and felt sorry for her sibling. Yet she found herself doing the same thing, and she was filled with guilt.

That fateful day when the twins were born, she was informed of terrible news. A prophecy was made (by who they did not know but was confirmed true by Dumbledore), and Jerry was to be the boy who would defeat Voldermort. James had told her with a heavy heart that this was not the only bad news. Harry, according to Professor Dumbledore, was an element holder. This normally would be a good thing, for all element holders were talented wizards who were born with the ability to harness and manipulate the ancient force of the elements of magic. The element of darkness was a mystery to even the wise headmaster, except for the fact it held immense power. The old man was afraid Harry would be vulnerable of corruption of the dark arts, and Lily was not to even come close to Harry lest his dangerous powers affect her already frail health.

So she had managed to shower all her affection of Jerry, an adorable child who seemed exactly like James. In her mind she hoped Harry would understand, and she would be able to cuddle him after she got better.

It was Jerry's birthday today, and the Potter household was busy making decorations and preparing a celebration for the boy. Harry was the only one not affected by the cheery atmosphere the house seemed to hold. The forgotten Potter child sat glumly in the corner of the house. They had forgotten his birthday-_again. _They never remembered his birthday, they didn't seem to understand the simple fact that he was his brother's twin, and they were born on the same god damn day! As he shed a few secret tears in the corner, a dark shadow had appeared in front of the door way.

Lily had stopped to see who it was: and was shocked beyond comparison.

It was a pale man with black shoulder length hair, his crimson eyes oozed pure evil.

"No!" she cried, her voice filled with fear. "How did you-"

The man's gaze was calm and unnerving. "Did you really think you could hide forever? Give the boy girl!"

Ignoring the cries and pleas of Lily, the man grabbed Harry and a crying Jerry and threw them on the ground in front of him. "Now girl, tell me which one you want me to kill? The Harry boy or the Jerry brat?"

Lily was horrified. The man was disgusting, how, how could she ever-"No, don't kill them! Kill me instead, just spare them!"

The man snarled. "Foolish girl, I came here for the boys, not you! Now which one do you want me to kill?"

Before Lily could make another response, Harry calmly stepped forward, not even flinching from the man's gaze.

"Kill me."

To Lily's horror, those were the exact two words that come out of the raven haired boy.

The man raised one of his eyebrows: in all his years he never had seen such a child. A few years later the boy would prove to be a serious threat.

"Kill me" Harry repeated his voice cold and with a hint of bitterness. "Everybody would cry if Jerry died, so kill me. Wouldn't make much of difference if it was me…"Lily almost threw up when she heard those words. Had they really neglected him so much that his young mind was already so bitter? Guilt and regret filled her heart, but it was too late now.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone, I really appreciate the reviews. I'm new at this, so please forgive me if I make any mistakes.

Chapter 2

As Lily's emerald eyes widened in shock, the scarlet eyed man started laughing. It was by no means a pleasant kind of laughter, but a cruel and surprisingly bitter laugh.

He stared at the boy that stood upon with a usual cold and calculating gaze.

"You've got guts boy, I'll give you that. With the eyes of a Slytherin and a foolishness of a Gryffindor…it would be a pity to kill you…if it weren't for that _foolish _prophecy…"

As he said this with a hint of regret and glee in his voice, the dark haired man calmly pointed his wand towards Harry.

"_Avada Kadavra!" _

"No!"

Before Lily could stop the spell, a green flash of light appeared, followed by a piercing scream…

And then everything went dark.

From the deep end of the house, a small chuckle could be heard as a figure emerged from the shadows. It was a young man, no more than twenty five years old. He had unusually pale skin, along with long silver hair that reached his waist. The man's eyes were the color of the night, dark and mysterious, and his black cloak to go along. He was a figure of beauty: his grace and features outmatching a male-veelas. On that handsome face he held a cold smirk and knowing gaze that was fixed were upon the three bodies that lay upon the ground as he slowly bent down and picked up the one closest to him. Harry.

"Hmph. Foolish humans. They cannot even see the difference between a priceless jewel and a useless rock. He would be wasted here." He said in a strange, yet charming voice.

Giving one last laugh, he waved his hands and called upon a swirling darkness that devoured

him along with the small boy in his arms. When the darkness had finally gone away, they had vanished.

-----------------------------------------------A week later----------------------------------------------------

The wizarding world had never been happier. The Dark Lord Voldermort was gone, and his death eaters had scattered and were captured without the protection of their powerful master. Wizards and witches of all ages around the world were cheering, and praising the boy who lived: Jerry Potter.

It was said a few days ago when the Dark Lord had tried to attack the famous Potter family, one of his spells had some how rebounded upon himself in an attempt to kill the child of Lily and James Potter. The dark Lord was vanquished, and Jerry had survived with a mere scar.

One would think that the happiest of all would be the fellow residents of the Potter manor, but this was not the case.

Lily Potter sat in her room. She looked extremely pale and sickly, and her once glittering emerald eyes were darkened with despair. _Harry was gone. _He had vanished as if he never existed after the spell. James had said when he came back he only saw her and Jerry with a scar of lightening on his chest, said to be the result of reflecting the killing curse, and there no traces of Harry. They had searched for days and days, but it was all in vain.

Oh, how she wished she could turn back time. Her heart was filled with guilt as she recalled the treatment of her son. They had neglected him, ignored him ever since his birth. The boy would've probably never known what love was if it wasn't for Remus, who had taken a liking towards the boy. Harry probably never even experienced a hug from her or James, and it was their fault. And now he was gone, gone and all this regret could not bring him back. As she buried her tear-stained face in her arms, she could feel James hand upon her shoulder.

James Potter himself was not feeling so good. His usually sloppy grin was gone, replaced by deep frown. He was a horrible father; he knew that. Never even gave the boy a birthday party. He had always felt uneasy towards his other son, and was awkward and cold towards him. He felt as if the son was not his; a Potter that bore a dark element was not something he was happy about. Still, he had realized too late that was no excuse to treat such a young child so horridly. Now he stood here bathed in his own guilt, regretting what he had done.

He still remembered when Remus found out about Harry's disappearance. The usually calm and gentle were wolf was in state of hysteria: his grew-haired friend had screamed and yelled, slamming and breaking things in a violent way that didn't belong to him. James knew how important Harry was to Remus: they had met only a few times but the kind man had loved Harry as his own cub. And it hurt when Remus had looked at him in an unusual way, as if accusing him of the very sin he had had committed towards his own child: neglection. Remus had left after that and said he needed to think things over.

James didn't blame him: he was too guilty to blame anybody but himself. Sirius had tried cheering him up: but the canine man himself wasn't so excited about his own actions. He had knew that he too, had paid all his attention on Jerry and had ignored the child that was now gone.

Even Jerry, as slow and immature as he was, could tell something was wrong. He had tried calling his for parents to play and they had ignored him: something that had never happened before. They only ignored that t other boy who always watched them when they played with sad green eyes. He realized, as he stared towards the shadowy corner of the house: the boy that usually sat there, was gone.

Somewhere far, far away from the depressed residents of the Potter manor, sat a silver-haired man who was smiling as his dark gaze focused upon a beautiful child in front him. The boy's long eyelashes were deeply closed as he slept soundlessly on a bed too big to be his own.

The man's smile suddenly grew wider as he felt a slight change coming the raven haired boy. Harry Potter was finally awake.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry I took so long to upload and the chapter is still so short, but I 'm really, really busy these days and only managed to squeeze out a little time for this.

Disclaimer: If I really owned Harry Potter, than this wouldn't be called _fan__fiction_, would it?

Chapter 3

He felt pain. Images rushed passed his mind, scattered pieces of his memories. Emotions, sadness, hate, anguish and scorn overwhelmed him, all these negative feelings killing him inside, but he didn't understand why.

He couldn't remember. Who was he?

He opened his eyes, long eye lashes fluttering. The sight of an incredibly beautiful face that he had no recollection of greeted him. But as a delightful sight as the face was, for some reason he felt fear. Some kind of irrational, an instinct, told him something was wrong with this man that stood in front of him.

Finally he spoke.

'Who…who are you?"

The man smiled, and he didn't like that particular smile. It seemed as if the man was saying "I know something you don't!"

"Call me…father." The man's musical voice carrying something akin to an amused tone as he bowed down in an exaggerated manner.

"Fa…father…?" As he mumbled out this word, he suddenly felt a particular warm feeling in his chest and the fear that was there a minute ago seemed suddenly to slip away.

"Yes, father."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy was bored. He watched with disinterest as his element tutor tried to explain to him the various histories and uses of the talent he had been given at his birth.

It wasn't that it wasn't interesting; it was just that the tutor was telling him anything he did not already know. He was a genius. The prodigy of the Malfoy family, the best one in centuries. The first elemental born in generations, and the first with the ability and knowledge to apply element magic at the tender age of seven.

He snapped his finger, and a spark of fire came out, burning the parchment the teacher was reading. He was getting impatient and he wanted the man to know it.

The man stared at him with shock. He had been informed the child was a genius…but this...this was amazing!

Draco smirked at his teacher's stunned look, and jumped off the chair. He had the sudden urge to go outside, and play. He could tell the teacher lacked the ability in teaching him anything new anyways.

As the blonde haired child started running out of his room, he suddenly found himself bumping into a figure far bigger than him. He looked up and gulped in fear.

Standing before was his father, Luicus Malfoy, and he did not seemed pleased.

"Abandoning your studies again Draco? This is the third time this month! The heir to the great Malfoy family should be educated and refined, and not running around stupidly like some kind of…_Weasley." _He spat out the last word like poison."

A Weasley! Draco's eyes widened at the thought, for his father had once told Weasleys were the worst type of creatures next to the strange beings called Muggles or rather, _Mudbloods_.

"But father!" He whined in a cute yet spoiled kind of voice. "The tutors are never teaching me anything I haven't already read in the library!"

Lucius's face remained stern at his son's protest, but he was secretly pleased. His son was much brighter than any of his peers. It was guaranteed that he would be the successor of the Malfoy family, and not his cousins.

"That is no excuse to slack off." He continued, but Draco could tell his father was no longer angry at him. "Now go back to your room and practice your magic, and I shall find a more suitable tutor for you."

Grumbling in with his childish voice, Draco sulked as he slowly stomped back into his room.

Lucius smiled as he watched the retreating figure of his son. Now that Voldermort was gone and nobody else to fear, the Malfoy family was set to the path of power. After all, with a future successor as his son, what could go wrong?

Suddenly he heard a small dark voice in the back of his head whisper: _Everything._

He ignored it.


End file.
